


Can’t Get You Out Of My Head

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo doesn’t understand why he can’t stop thinking about Dee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t Get You Out Of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:** Somewhere around Vol. 3.
> 
> Written for randi2204’s prompt ‘Any, any, can't get you out of my head,’ at fic_promptly.

“What’s wrong with me? I’m acting like I really wanted him to ask me out…” 

Ryo had been perfectly fine up until Dee Laytner had wandered into his life. Everything had been ticking along nicely; he’d made detective, had a good new job, knew exactly who he was and where he was going. Now, his life had been turned completely upside down and he had no idea how it had happened. 

Dee was relentless with his teasing and jokey flirting. It _was_ a joke, wasn’t it? Dee wasn’t serious. Or was he? Surely every stolen kiss was just Dee being Dee, and it wasn’t as if Ryo was actually interested. He was straight; he’d worked hard at being straight, but now…

He couldn’t get Dee out of his head. They worked together all day, hung out together after work as often as not, and even when they weren’t together, every time Ryo closed his eyes all he could see were green eyes, jet black hair and that wicked smile. What had Dee done to him? 

Whatever it was, Ryo wasn’t sure anymore whether or not he wanted it to stop, and the confusion was driving him mad.

He just wished he knew what to do.

 

The End


End file.
